Dream Walking
by The Master Weaponsmith
Summary: Another girl from the Mystic Moon is on Gaea, however she is not at all like Hitomi. Celena, Allen's recouperating sister finds her first, seeing her as a valuable ally in the rising turmoil following the war.
1. Talayne

Chapter 1  
  
Celena was walking to a nearby river. All the chores for the day had been done at the small house that was home to her and her brother. It was now late evening and she had opted for a peaceful walk in the surrounding woods. The river was a small distance from the house itself but calming and she went there often to sit and think. Today was a great day for just that, the sun's rays gleamed on the water although it wouldn't be long before it sank below the horizon. A light breeze stirred the leaves of the trees that lined the path on either side of her, causing speckles of amber sunlight to appear and vanish in an instant on the path.  
  
She could hear the mellifluous tread of water over the smooth stones ahead, mixed with the rustling leaves and the chirping of the late waking birds it made a symphony of nature. She smiled at the simplicity and picked up her skirts a little so she could skip a little, a little unladylike but such scenarios for dreaming enthroned the imagination within her. She giggled and spun, skipping for the river that now seemed to burble along with her dancing steps.  
  
The water sparked like an expensive silver chain in the shadows. Shading trees extended their leaf covered arms over the running water, but fading shafts of sunlight caught the curves and refracted back like a flawless mirror in a thousand pieces. She had regained her ladylike countenance by now and was delicately stepping over each root of a reaching tree when her eye caught on a color out of place. A very light beige, the color of extraordinarily pale skin. Curiously, she edged her way towards the bank, the small triangle of color slowly growing in her vision. It was the slightest piece of an anklebone, which was attached to a leg as well.  
  
Her breath wavered slightly, there was nothing around their house for miles, nothing and no one. Supposedly. Her brother wasn't far, if anything went wrong she could always cry out for help and it would be quick in coming. Perhaps she had better just tell her brother instead, let him deal with whatever was sitting on the opposite side of the tree.  
  
She turned and started back down the trail, watching behind her just incase she was heard. But with her eyes focused behind her and not before her she soon tripped over one of the many tree roots that had extended onto the path. She landed hard, just barely managing to catch herself with her hands before she landed. She quickly turned back in the direction of the path, the fading shafts of light lit the path unhindered all the way to the river, just visible around the corner of the path. She sighed with relief and started to climb to her feet, finding out the hard way she had managed to twist her ankle slightly. She tried to push herself up but the injured joint refused to hold and to prevent further injury she sat back down on the ground.  
  
"Gosh are you alright?"  
  
She twisted jerking about in search of the voice. It had asked from right next to her ear, yet there was nothing there. She pulled herself into the shadow of a nearby tree and peered through the lengthening shadows for the source of the voice.  
  
"That looks rather painful, do you think you can walk?"  
  
It was right next to her ear, she turned slowly both hands clenching the ground in fear. A long haired brunette girl around her age was bending over her shoulder staring at her ankle with a concerned look on her face. She held her simple satin dress up so the edge hung down around bare ankles and bare feet that for some reason weren't picking up dirt. She circled around until she was kneeling by her injured foot and grimaced at it after she obligingly turned it sideways for inspection.  
  
"No, you shouldn't walk now. Even if you could, you've managed to twist it just enough that the bone's aren't in alignment."  
  
So it was twisted, but not unfixable. She could still call for her brother but she didn't want to rely on him so much, he usually had much on his mind even though he always made time for her. "How do I fix it."  
  
Calculating brown eyes studied her for a moment, before positioning her hands in the air and making an explanatory twist. Celena reached down and gripped her ankle she could feel the throbbing under her fingers. She took a deep breath clenched her teeth and twisted. The bone popped back into place with a small pop, not at all deserving of the wave of pain that came with it. She leaned back against the tree and gasped for breath. The dark brown haired girl kneeled beside her smiling softly.  
  
The light was fading, making the trail more and more difficult to see. For some odd reason the girl kneeling next to her seemed to sharpen slightly, her features becoming more lively. Her deep blue dress was a simple arrangement with a hem that pooled on the ground and long sleeves that draped over the backs of her hands. The dress was obviously too big for her in length, but the simple collar fit loosely around her neck and her shoulders lined up with the sewn ones. The long brown hair was dark, more of a dark chestnut than a soft chocolate, it was free too, flowing down her back and hanging around her knees as she knelt. She had a elegant, pretty face and would easily fit into the noble crowd, her eyes though held a keen intelligence.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
An eyebrow arced as a sly grin spread itself across her features. "I'm Talayne. Come on, get up it's getting dark." She waited while the other girl stood and dusted herself off. What's your name?"  
  
"Celena, pleased to meet you Talayne. My home is this way." She indicated down the darkening trail frowning slightly. Soon she wouldn't be able to see the path, and then the only guides would be the house lights if they were close enough to see them. Still she wouldn't hasten the other girl who seemed to have no problem finding her way down the dusty lane.  
  
"The pleasure's mine, how's your ankle?" Talayne asked.  
  
"Better, it doesn't hurt anymore." She answered, rolling her step to test for pain. None came surprisingly but she didn't try it again she didn't want to provoke pain out of it. The path was all but dark and she squinted to make out the roots and other obstructions in her way. Talayne was difficult to see as well, but much easier than the surrounding forest. She also seemed to know where she was going, so trusting in her companion she matched her steps and walked where Talayne was taking them. Unavoidably though she failed to see another root, as she fell she reached out for Talayne to balance herself. To her surprise her hand passed clear through the girl's shoulder. She landed on the ground in shock, staring up at the brunette. 


	2. Mystic Moon

Chapter 2  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered, the fear was back making her shiver slightly.  
  
Talayne ran a hand tiredly through her hair, massaging her face with her hand. "Ah yes, well, it's sort of a long story. Lets proceed to what, since you already know the who." She beckoned her up again and started talking when they resumed walking.  
  
"To answer the basics, I'm human, just like you, not like you I'm from the Earth. That big blue ball up in the sky, and I come here everyday. Any questions?"  
  
She was from the mystic moon, just like Hitomi! But she wasn't like Hitomi at all! "How is it I cannot touch you?"  
  
"Well, you see this is a dream, you can't touch things in dreams."  
  
"A dream?!"  
  
"Well yes, I come here when I dream, I just think really hard, wish really hard to be here and when I go to sleep I wake up here. I tend to think of it as my spirit form, ghost sounds too spooky. I'm here in spirit, so you can't touch me." She grinned. "Next?"  
  
"So you can walk through walls and all that?"  
  
"Ha, I wish. I was leaning against a tree earlier remember?"  
  
"I can touch anything stationary."  
  
"So if I stay still."  
  
"No, you could still move afterwards. Like fixed things, houses, streets, carriages although I can't touch any animals."  
  
"How does that work, ghosts can't touch anything at all."  
  
"Well I'm not a ghost, spirit remember? Besides if I couldn't touch anything how could I get to a second story huh?"  
  
"I suppose that makes it a might difficult."  
  
"Exactly. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"When are you here?"  
  
"Well, I'm here right now."  
  
"When exactly?"  
  
"Well I go to sleep at approximately ten and wake at six thirty where I live. Here though I'm usually here from about six at night to six in the morning, sort of bizarre but I suppose this planet revolves slower."  
  
"So around sunset to around sunrise. What do you mean by "you're here" how do you get here, and leave?"  
  
"Well I sorta wake up back home when I disappear from here, and vice versa naturally."  
  
"Hmm. Was that you sitting under the tree?"  
  
"Yes, and it was me walking next to you as well."  
  
"You were walking next to me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But but I couldn't see you!"  
  
"You can't see me or hear me unless you believe I'm there and are looking or listening for me. They kind of coincide, if you see me you can hear me too and vice versa."  
  
"You like the phrase 'vice versa don't you'?"  
  
"Makes it easier, but yeah."  
  
"That's true. How does that happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You becoming visible and hearable."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What else can you do?"  
  
"Magic! Whoo!" Talayne wiggled her fingers at her. She raised a brow sarcastically. This girl.  
  
"What kind of magic?" Was it like Hitomi's? Could she predict the future using cards as well?  
  
"The magical kind I suppose.what do you mean?"  
  
"Well what does your magic do?"  
  
"I can go invisible."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I can do other stuff too but I don't like to."  
  
"Why not?" With magic what could prevent you from using it?  
  
"Well it's got side effects." Oh, that would make a good reason.  
  
"Oh, I see. That's our house ahead! Come on, my brother will be worried." She sped up into a slow jog as they emerged onto the grass surrounding the house.  
  
"You.'ve got.a.brother? Nice house."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
The aforementioned brother opened the back door to the house and stepped out on the veranda. "Celena, there you are. I was looking for you." He didn't appear to notice Talayne at her side who was looking curiously at her home.  
  
"I was at the river Allen. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Come inside, dinner's ready on the table." She quietly motioned Talayne to walk ahead of her into the house.  
  
Talayne paused in front of her as she passed. "Don't tell him about me. Okay?" She nodded slightly. Allen held the door for her until she was inside. 


	3. Spirits, not ghosts and invisible robots

Chapter 3  
  
She was doing laundry the next day when Talayne came running across the clearing waving herself into a frenzy. Allen she knew was sitting in the parlor reading, the great glass windows opened directly onto the yard where she was delicately pinning up freshly washed sheets. She smiled slightly and waved with a tiny flick of her hand.  
  
Talayne finally stopped next to where she stood and bent over breathing heavily. She ran a speculative eye over the abnormality that Talayne was. Regardless of the warm day and the running that the girl had obviously had been doing she wasn't sweating in the slightest. In fact when she straightened her hair fell right back into the same position, even when she cocked her head it retained a similar form.  
  
"I didn't know ghosts could get tired." She whispered.  
  
"Puffed not tired, and I'm not a ghost." Talayne corrected her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Spirit, sorry."  
  
Talayne watched her straighten the sheets for a while. She was still recovering from the recently ended war and had learned to cherish little things. Such as hanging up laundry, that the servants normally did, but she found a certain realness in physical work rather than the small embroidering or stitching that ladies were supposed to do.  
  
"You're awfully quiet today, or is that normal for you?" She jumped slightly.  
  
She shrugged quietly, not meeting the Talayne's eyes. "Perhaps you are worried what can I do to help make you feel better?"  
  
That was right, Talayne was the ultimate spy; the only skill lacking was her ability to pick locks and get into rooms. But that didn't mean she couldn't follow someone in when the door was open and sneak peaks at what was happening.  
  
"I want to see some of your other magic." She told the girl softly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
What? What could she do? "I don't know what can you do?"  
  
"You name it I'll tell you if I can do it."  
  
"Wouldn't it be a lot easier if you could just tell me what you could do?"  
  
"It's a long list."  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
"I can walk on water."  
  
"You're a ghost-I mean spirit, that's normal."  
  
"I can go invisible."  
  
"As I said before, can you do anything not spirit originated?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Can you dry sheets faster?"  
  
"Faster than that, all you have to do is grab the corners and run and it'll dry a whole lot faster."  
  
"No, not like that."  
  
"Can you see other invisible things?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like other people, can you see other invisible people running around like you?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen any so they might but they might not as well, I've seen some invisible robots though."  
  
"You can see invisible robots?"  
  
"Well, not when their invisible but I've seen them turn invisible."  
  
"Really where?"  
  
"Oh not that far away actually, just in the hills yonder."  
  
By the mountains! "Those ones that the sun is setting over now?"  
  
"They're the ones, pretty sunset."  
  
"I have to go tell Allen!" She grabbed the edge of her skirt as she ran towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! Why? You said you wouldn't!" Talayne raced after her, easily catching up and jumping in front of her arms outstretched. Her mouth was set into a hard thin line.  
  
"Not about you, about the robots." She tried ducking left and right but Talayne easily moved in front of her. Finally she took a deep breath and leapt through, protecting her face with her arms as she jumped through Talayne.  
  
"And how are you gonna explain how you know this huh?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" she threw open the door and ran down the hallway. "It's a matter of safety they're enemies!" She darted into the parlor, Allen looked up from his book.  
  
"Well you could have told me." Talayne muttered accusingly.  
  
"Allen there are Zaibach guymeleth's behind the north hills!"  
  
He leapt from the chair. "What? How did that happen? Celena how do you know this?"  
  
She kept her head up so he would believe her, she could never lie when she was facing him. "I just do, please believe me!"  
  
He nodded, "I'll do something about it right away, I believe you. But I want an explanation when I get back." He called over his shoulder as he rushed out the door.  
  
"I wish my brother believed me as much as yours does to you."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Ah, never mind." Talayne found an interest in the door. "Go finish the laundry, you shouldn't leave something unfinished like that. I'll go watch so I can tell you the details" 


	4. Side effects and Nightmares

Chapter 4  
  
A wind rushed into her room upsetting her stitches for the slightest moment before dashing to the bed and back to close the door before leaping on to the couch next to her. "He's back he's back he's back and I don't think he's particularly happy." Talayne's disembodied voice warned from the cushion next to her.  
  
Celena gaped at her. "I thought you said they were there!" If she had actually lied when she had told him she was sure Allen would never trust her again!  
  
"No silly, they were there. They suffered a lot though, you should have told him there were a lot there, some of their guymeleth-things got damaged."  
  
"Is Allen hurt?" She demanded frantically. "How many were there? What happened? Why can't I see you?"  
  
Talayne licked her lips and crossed her legs rocking back and forth. "Well the three guymeleths that he brought weren't expecting to take on twenty. Needless to say they didn't do too well at the beginning of the battle. Soooo. I decided to help them. Only a little bit though. And you can't see me because I don't want you to."  
  
"You helped them? With your magic? How? And why are you choosing to be invisible right now?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and I don't want you to see because of the side effect of using my magic."  
  
"Why? What's the side effect?"  
  
"I really don't want to."  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It's horribly embarrassing."  
  
"I won't laugh I promise."  
  
"No I don't think so."  
  
"Trust me, I wo-"  
  
"Hi Allen!" Talayne chimed. The door opened quietly and her brother strode into the room.  
  
"Hi Allen!" She blushed slightly, Hi wasn't exactly a proper greeting. He raised his eyebrow but made no comment on her grammar as he sat down on the couch cushion next to her. She could feel the faint shift in weight as Talayne moved up to sit on the back of the couch.  
  
"Celena. Celena, how did you know about the guymeleths."  
  
She fixed her attention on the embroidery. "I.I." She pleaded at him with her gaze. "I.really can't tell you how I know." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Allen, but I knew they were there and didn't want you to get hurt or anything and I. I can't tell you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Her brother leaned over to give her a comforting hug. "I still trust you, there's nothing to worry about. They've all been taken care of, although I'm not exactly sure myself how we did it it's done. If you ever find something else like this out please tell me okay?"  
  
She sniffed slightly. "Yes Allen."  
  
"Thank you, Celena. You should get some rest."  
  
She nodded weakly and he rose and left, closing the door behind him softly. She ignored Talayne who was thinking deeply and climbed into bed. "Blow out the candle will you Talayne?"  
  
She nodded and blew at the flicker of warmth. Her breath didn't waver it in the slightest. Her hand passed back and forth through the flame too before she finally dipped her finger in the wax and smothered it. Celena sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Wake up!" Her pillow jerked out from under her head and then abruptly was shoved back underneath. The door to her room opened spilling a shaft of bright candle light into the darkness. Her brother's golden hair was shining in the candle's glow.  
  
"Celena is everything alright?" he called softly.  
  
"Just another nightmare, I'll be fine." She answered equally soft.  
  
"Nightmares huh?" Talayne commented, perched next to her replaced pillow. The other girl looked every inch awake, the exact opposite of her.  
  
"Yes, nightmares."  
  
"That's got to be scary, nightmares. No relief even in sleep. What was it about?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.  
  
"Why not? I'm not going to laugh or anything."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"Seriously, sometimes talking about things can make it better, why don't you tell it to me, it'll get a load off your head."  
  
"No I don't think so. I really want to sleep."  
  
"Celena, what happened tell me!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Is it about the war?"  
  
"Go away." Her words cut through the air, finalizing the conversation.  
  
Talayne's presence drew back slightly. "If you want me to."  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
"Very well." She heard the door click very faintly as Talayne left her room. 


	5. The Palace in Palace

Chapter 5  
  
Talayne didn't appear for another few weeks. When she finally turned up it was while she was talking to Allen.  
  
"I've been called to Palace, a messenger arrived while you were out." What's happening in Palace? "Will you be ready to leave tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Dinner was an interesting affair, Talayne didn't seem to feel like eating although she could and spent the dinner getting to know the house. Listening to her brother talk about the day was rather difficult when part of her was constantly trying to see or sense where Talayne was. A few times she thought she heard her but she couldn't be sure and if she leapt up to find out Allen might be suspicious. As soon as it was polite she bid her brother a good night and carried her dishes to the kitchen, washing them quickly before taking the most roundabout way to her room. Talayne was sitting back in the rocking chair with her hands behind her head looking out the window.  
  
"Have a nice dinner?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She replied out of habit, she had actually rushed through it a little. She crossed to her dresser and began pulling out clothes to pack. "Now where'd I leave my bag." One of Talayne's hands flopped down pointing just behind the door.  
  
"Right." She grabbed the case and began piling folded dresses into it.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
We? Yes, it would be better if Talayne came too. There was rarely people she could openly talk to. She was actually very shy, Talayne's openness and vivacity caught her off guard, making her quite a bit more talkative. It was a change she welcomed, although she didn't think she'd be able to repeat it with anyone else.  
  
"Palace." She replied  
  
"Yes I know that (I was there when your brother told us) but what's Palace?"  
  
Oh, she hadn't foreseen this. "Where, and Palace is the capitol of Asturia."  
  
"Oh. Where's Asturia?"  
  
"You're in Asturia."  
  
"Oh." She still didn't know why though, the messenger had left already that was evident. Probably to announce their immediate return to the king, but what was the reason? Allen rarely traveled to Palace; in fact, he was almost never there. He was always at to the edges of the boarders to do one thing or another at the King's request. Something must really be wrong for them to summon him there. She believed the King harbored a dislike for Allen for some reason, she didn't know why yet.  
  
"Talayne?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you go into the office. The room with the bookshelves and see if you can find out why we're going to Palace.It's just that my brother is so rarely summoned, I'm afraid there might be something direly wrong there. I don't want to be kept in the dark but it's technically none of my business so I'm not in any position to find out."  
  
"Been there done that."  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"I was in the office already, while you were enjoying 'roast leg of lamb with peas and potatoes. There's some kind of conspiracy in the city and they fear that the remnants of the Zaiback something empire will try to overthrow the King sometime soon."  
  
"Zaibach." This was very bad news, very bad news indeed. "Do you have anything to pack?"  
  
"Ha ha, no. I travel light."  
  
"That's right. Do you carry anything besides your dress? Doesn't the ground hurt your feet?"  
  
"I can't feel the ground. I don't bring anything else either, the dress is my pajamas and I usually don't wear much else when going to sleep."  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right. I have to get some sleep.can I get you a book or." She opened her hands in a questioning manner.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm going out I suppose, before you go to sleep though can you show me where Palace is on a map? Maybe I can meet you there tomorrow then."  
  
She strode over to her bookcase pulling out a piece of paper out of a book. "How will a map help? Palace is hours away, you'd still have to walk."  
  
"When I come here I can choose where I want to appear." She spread the map on the bed.  
  
"That's handy. Okay, here's Asturia, the lines are our boarders, Palace is this dot here, right on the seashore."  
  
"Hm, I think I can find it. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Get some sleep then, I'll be back around.what time will you be leaving?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Never mind, I'll meet you in Palace then. Where will you be there?"  
  
"Allen is a knight of Caeli, we'll be in the palace."  
  
"The Palace in Palace, alright. See you there. And tomorrow."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try to eat breakfast a little slower, at the rate you ate tonight you're gonna choke sometime and I might not be around to tell you how to cough it up." The girl grinned.  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'll make sure I do."  
  
"Good night then." Talayne stepped through the open window and climbed down the lattice on the side of the house. Celena watched her disappear into the surrounding forest before changing and getting into bed. 


	6. Zaibach attacks

Chapter 6  
  
A carriage came the next day to take them to the capitol. The boredom of the long ride was slightly helped by the spring countryside that they could see from the windows. They arrived in Palace that afternoon and were greeted albeit not as warmly as some by the King and Millerna, the princess. Like usual Allen saw that she was settled into a room before he departed to a meeting where the other Caeli knights were also going to be present. Directions to the various balconies and rest areas were given to her, and she wandered to one of the open aired balconies to relax and think. She was sitting on the lip of the short wall watching the sun set over the harbor when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Talayne smiled and cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Be careful, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to if you fell."  
  
"You're early, the sun hasn't set yet!"  
  
"Well, as I said it's not a precise science. So what's happening?"  
  
"Nothing much, dinner is in an hour. Allen's at a meeting."  
  
"A meeting really?"  
  
"Yes, with the king and the other Caeli knights."  
  
"Sounds really important, what are the Caeli knights?"  
  
"Caeli Knights are the top class of knights in Asturia, Allen's one of them. The king is the ruler of the country." She purred.  
  
"I know what a king is." Talayne replied sourly. "And I know what an important meeting is when I hear of one, I think I'll attend. Talk to you later." The sapphire blue dress that she was wearing pooled on the ground as she hopped to her feet. Her two hands instinctively grabbed and pulled it up around her ankles as she scampered across the flagstones to the door.  
  
"Wait! You're going to tell me what you hear right?"  
  
"Maybe later! I'll be back!"  
  
Everyone looked up as the door opened emitting a servant who carried a full pitcher of wine. No one noticed how a small gust of air swept into the room in the servant's wake, or how the edge of the couch crinkled just slightly. The wine was distributed and conversation resumed as before.  
  
"We've had several suspicious reports of Zaibach troops in the area, both around the edges of Palace and in town. Several suspicious characters and extra robberies and muggings have only added to our concern. We believe that renegade troops that survived the war are stationing themselves in Palace, supposedly for some revenge plan that we have yet to discover."  
  
"We have the one captured prisoner but he hasn't spoken since capture and nothing we've done has managed encouraged him to reveal any information to us in any way. In the attack earlier this week detailed information on the King's travel route and escort were somehow leaked out of the palace, we fear an inside man."  
  
"We already have several knights keeping watch around the palace grounds but I severely doubt that they will be enough should the reports be true in regards to units. I think it would be wise to station more units within the palace walls, M'Lord."  
  
"That may be true but if we call in troops the townsfolk will become suspicious and nervous. Riots are hardly what we need at a time like this. It would be better to simply have some of the city guard on palace duty and then close all but the main and the escape routes into the palace. Everything else is a liability and by closing the side gate we'll gain more troops for the front gate and overall security."  
  
"Very well, we shall close the side gate. Send messages to the servants that it is no longer open and all incoming traffic will have to pass through the main gate. Have the escape route in readiness as well. These will go into effect tomorrow. I do believe it is time for us to dine."  
  
The King rose and swept out the door, acknowledging the rest of the table's bows with a slight dip of his head. The remaining knights discussed amongst themselves for a bit during which the couch returned to normal and the door closed a little slower than normal.  
  
Talayne didn't return for dinner, with the rest of the knights. And Celena ate and drank with the faint stirring in the back of her mind that her slippery friend was up to something interesting and important. Dinner passed uneventfully, as she passed through the great wooden doors of the dining room she almost jumped in shock when Talayne appeared and fell in step beside her.  
  
"Don't talk, just listen. They can't hear me remember. There have been reports of Zaiback troops at the edges of the city and in the city itself. Everyone's pretty nervous about what this indicates. It's got something to do with revenge for a war of sorts. They seem to be after the king or something. If I's the princess I'd be pretty tense too, in any case according to the reports I read it's going to happen relatively soon. It's pretty dark and I've got someplace to go so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Just nod."  
  
She nodded and with a swirl of brown hair Talayne was running in the opposite direction.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Allen sidled up beside her smiling faintly.  
  
"Nothing, Allen, nothing at all."  
  
She was reading in her room when the shouting started. She closed the book, naturally setting it back on the dresser and ran to the window. The courtyard was a mass of flashing swords and dueling guymeleths. A crash sounded just below her and she ran to stand behind the door which flew open just as she stopped. Two soldiers rushed in, sent quick glances around the empty room and ran out again. She breathed in relief and slunk against the wall. She peeped into the hallway, a troop of the palace guards ran down a cross corridor and the two who had barged into her room turned to give chase after them. She ducked back into her room and sat down on the opposite side of her dresser, hidden from the door. She waited for her brother to come and assure her they had won. 


	7. Imprisoned!

Chapter 7  
  
The sun was setting when she finally realized that the sounds of battle had ceased and her brother was not looking for her meant they had not won.  
  
But that didn't mean victory was possible. She would have to go out to see though. Quietly she crept along the corridors until she heard voices, coming from the throne room. The doors weren't guarded so she peeked in the crack.  
  
All fighting had halted as soon as the infiltrator, one of the servants who overheard their plans, had stepped forward with a knife to the princess's throat. All had been forced to surrender. The knights were ordered to kneel as chains were fixed upon the King's wrists. The leader of the group, one of the last surviving guymeleth pilots of the war lounged on the throne.  
  
"For Zaibach!"  
  
She darted across the corridor and hid behind one of the window drapes as the knights were escorted past towards the prison cells. There were fifteen guards to the six Caeli Knights and she trailed them from a distance until the last window drape where she hid until twelve of the original group walked back towards the throne room. Three guards. The keys were on a ring that hung on the guard's belt, all she really had to do was get to the ring and throw it towards whichever cell they happened to be imprisoned in. The knights would get out quickly and she would be saved.  
  
Alright. She took a deep breath, took another, took a third. There was no time to waste. She stepped into the corridor and walked towards the descending staircase. Despite her confidence she couldn't help jumping at the slightest noise or walking even quieter than usual. At the bottom of the chilly spiral staircase was the dimly lit dungeon. Fortunately, Allen and the rest of the Knights were in the first cell, unfortunately the guards were a ways down the hall, so she had no chance to surprise them. Or even reach around the corner and grab the ring without them noticing, which is what she had hoped it would be like. She hadn't been expecting to have to actually confront them, just as she hadn't expected someone to come down the staircase after her.  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
All eyes in the dungeon immediately turned towards her as she was dragged down the last few steps by her wrist. The soldier who held her was sneering slightly grinned as Allen and the other Knights demanded her release, or imprisonment unharmed. It showed the depth of their honor, how they argued for her even though their plight was probably much worse. But then again, perhaps not.  
  
"Ya know, the battle was a real letdown. We had expected a bloodbath really, the king, princess, knights all lost in the fray. Leave it to the servant to ruin it all for us." One of the guards commented to the others, however it was obvious who it was directed to.  
  
"You know what? I bet that some lil'girl came down to the dungeons thinking she could rescue the prisoners." The one holding her grinned eagerly, causing the other three to start grinning as well. The silence from the cells was eerily unsettling.  
  
"Yeah, it was a real shame too. Nice looking gal but fierce and she had a sword probably from the wall somewhere. There was really nothing we could do."  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Don't please!" Cries of mercy erupted from the cells. She stood dumbstruck as one of the guards drew his sword. He leveled it at her chest and then raised it for a downward slash. The two hands gripping her forearms tightened in anticipation, making her wince even though she couldn't pull her eyes from the gleaming blade. Footsteps sounded on the stairwell. The sword was quickly lowered and sheathed. When the officer appeared from the stairs he saw only the guards fishing through the set of keys finding the one for the emptiest cell, and a short white blond girl being directed into an empty cell.  
  
"Where'd she come from?"  
  
"Oh someone found her sneaking around." The lock clicked shut as the door closed behind her.  
  
"Still have strays? Tell the sweeping troop to do better next time, or they'll answer to me."  
  
"Yes, captain." They chorused.  
  
As soon as the blue cape disappeared up the stairs, they started towards her cell again. She shrunk against the wall. This couldn't be happening to her. The one who had caught her was sorting through the keys again searching for the one to her cell's door. She wouldn't stand for their torture! As soon as the door clicked open she threw her weight against it, knocking two of the guards to the side slightly. The next cell over was that of the knights. Hands flashed out through the bars to detain the two.  
  
She carried a small dagger like most women for dire situations. In her mind this qualified as dire and the small knife which they had failed to find in the folds of her skirt whipped out to slash at the one in front. He was prepared though, and as she swung he neatly caught her wrist. Under pressure the weapon fell from her grasp onto the floor.  
  
Obviously, he wasn't going to make the same mistake as the other two. Instead of trying to pull her out, where she might be in reach of the other prisoners, he pushed her in, towards the back of her cell. Her back hit the stone wall and both of her hands were grabbed and pinned above her head as he reached for his sword. He drew it back as if to stab her when he jerked and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her dagger floated in the air a moment before Talayne's transparent form appeared with her hand wrapped around it.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked cheerfully. 


	8. Beyond the Sunrise

Chapter 8  
  
Talayne checked that she was all right before running out to scout out the rest of the castle.  
  
Celena quickly retrieved the keys from the guard at her feet and set about unlocking the other doors. Nodding a natural but slightly stunned you're welcome to each of the Caeli knights as they walked out and thanked her. Allen knelt before her when he got out. A bruise was marring the side of his face, in fact all of the knights bore some injury or another. The Caeli knights were the most feared and hated by Zaibach, and apparently the enemy soldiers had made it clear to them.  
  
"No, I'm not hurt."  
  
"Celena, I'll ask where you were later but for now I want you to get into one of the cells. Take the keys with you, and if you see someone in need of help let them in and then relock the door. Okay, promise me."  
  
She didn't want to, especially with Talayne running around, but her brother did know best and arguing never got her anywhere. "I promise."  
  
Allen smiled understandingly. "I know I can count on you." He pressed the keys into her hands. "Now go." He had taken a sword off one of the guards and he saluted her along with the other knights just before they rushed up the stairway.  
  
Only a few seconds passed before the echoes of battle reverberated back down the staircase. The knights had evidently not gotten far. She darted into the cell and began trying keys. Although the Caeli knights were the best fighters in the kingdom, against the unrelenting troops rallied by the guard who had turned tail and run pressed them back into the dungeon where they eventually had to surrender. She was knocked out sometime during the fight, but when she woke her brother was sitting next to her, worrying.  
  
Now she sat next to him, leaning back against the wall as the other knights stood sat or paced the small area of their cell. Where was Talayne? She should be back by now. then the first lightening of the sky bloomed as the sun rose over the horizon. The cool light shed a chilly brightness into the room. As if it was some celestial cue, her ghostlike friend slipped soundlessly down the spiral stairs.  
  
It took her only a moment to assess the situation and start towards the key bearing guard who was twirling the target ring on his hand. She knew her time was short, so she didn't hesitate to take the matter to hand. She wouldn't win a tug-o-war, that was certain. But certain things would cause the guard to release the keys, like being smote on the back of the hand with a burning wall torch.  
  
They clinked as they hit the floor, and Talayne immediately swooped down to pick them up. As she was rising the guard collected his wits somewhat and slashed with his sword catching the torch and Talayne to the ground. Only a few feet away from arms length. For a guard he was awfully clever and pounced on the visible keys, grabbing and holding it. Sunlight peeked over the edge of the window. Talayne's eyelids began to droop, visibly. When freedom was so close too.  
  
"No! Talayne, fight it! You have to stay."  
  
"So tired."  
  
"Throw the keys! Let go!" Ignoring the startled and confused looks from the other knights she gripped the bars and strained for the keys. The keys wobbled slightly as her friend's grip went lax. "No TALAYNE YOU MUST NOT GO. STAY!"  
  
Her friend blinked at her and disappeared entirely. The force the guard was exerting to pull the ring from her friends grasp, through some twist of luck and fate ended up flinging the key ring right into her lap. Celena leapt up and flung open the door to the cell as soon as it was unlocked. Through another twist of fate however the only other guard present who had been staring in shocked silence made it to the door before her brother or any of the other knights could, closing and locking it.  
  
When she turned around to see the reaction of the first guard he had his sword poised to slice her in half. The hilt of the sword moved about two inches before he gained a very confused and agitated look on his face. He jerked the hilt of his sword at her twice before he tipped backwards, landing hard on the flagstones. Celena spun to face the other guard who also had his sword drawn. Talayne appeared beside him, more alive than she'd ever seen her, with no transparency either. Startled gasps from the cell announced that she wasn't the only one seeing her. The guard narrow eyed with suspicion didn't turn around to see her friend, probably thinking it was a trick.  
  
"Talayne, I thought you couldn't stay beyond sunrise!" She asked completely surprised.  
  
The other girl did not look to be in the best of moods. She flashed her eyes sarcastically commenting, "that's not all, now for some reason I can do this too!" She made a fist and punched the guard in the face when he turned to face the new threat. She must have been fuming, he was out like a light. "I'm not going to ask what you did Celena, but it better be temporary!"  
  
She swallowed lightly, already apprehensive of the future results Talayne's temper might cause. Then she saw her brother tense, and quickly reassured him, gently patting the air at her side. Allen took the guard's sword, and knelt in front of Talayne.  
  
"M'Lady, I do not yet know your name but know that this debt shall be repaid and any friend of Celena's is a friend of mine." Talayne's eyebrows rose higher than the palace's steeple. She glanced her way for direction.  
  
One of the other knights, another blue eyed one but with shorter semi wavy hair bowed as well kissing her hand. "A friend of all our ours, M'lady. Give us the honor of protecting you, we shall make sure the castle is safe and that you shall come to no harm, momentarily."  
  
Celena watched Talayne closely as the girl's shock turned to comprehension then to anger before the sarcasm rose full force to the surface. She hoped the girl wouldn't wound their pride too much, her tongue was sharper than many a sword. "It would be my pleasure, except I've much more of an advantage than you currently so I'm afraid I'll have to decline."  
  
The language was bold. Especially to be spoken by a Lady and the knights looked aghast but managed to cover it quite well. "What might that advantage be may I be so bold to inquire?" her brother asked.  
  
Talayne sighed dramatically. "Give away the best advantage by telling it? I think not! However I am much more.elusive when it comes to sneaking around the castle so why don't I go protect the King and Princess before you start attacking, to secure their safety of course."  
  
"Absolutely not! M'lady we could not risk your getting injured!"  
  
Celena heard a meager "ye gods!" before Talayne was up the stairs the rest of the Caeli knights rushing up after her. 


	9. Revealed

Chapter 9  
  
When they finally reached the entrance to the halls though Talayne was not to be seen. She had probably gone invisible to easier disguise herself. They waited a scant few minutes before slipping down the hallway, carefully taking on one room at a time, and dealing with any guards in that particular enclosure before moving on to the next. They were almost one third from the throne room when the alarm sounded that announced they were no longer imprisoned.  
  
With surprise no longer on their side they charged the throne room with five while Allen and Robert, another of the Caeli knights broke off as soon as they realized the king and Princess were not in those rooms.  
  
The entire thing was over fairly fast. The Zaibach soldiers were not as talented with the sword as the Caeli knights, and as soon as they were freed other knights helped turn the odds. The King and Princess were found safe in her room, hidden behind her overturned bed. Celena was quickly given another room to stay in but the story Princess Millerna related back to them proved Talayne's skills when it came to sneaking.  
  
"We were sitting in the servant's quarters tied to the chairs when the door opened silently and this cloaked person came in. The guard hadn't noticed and Father and I were smart enough not to give the person away so they managed to creep up and place a sword to the guard's throat. She, because the voice was clearly that of a woman had us untied fairly quick and we locked them all in there, she braced a chair against the door from behind in a manner I've never seen used before. She then led us along the corridors and had us hide there." Millerna recited thoughtfully.  
  
Celena nodded. That was Talayne alright. Where she had gotten the hood she had no idea but where was her friend now? She had never been. substantial before. Had she gone back? Or was she still here, she hadn't seemed too pleased when it came down to it. But where else had her friend to go?  
  
"Celena, this is a friend of yours?" Millerna inquired.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." She replied politely.  
  
"She is a most daring lady, I should like to meet her immediately." The princess declared.  
  
She stammered slightly, she didn't know when her friend would choose to turn up, or even if she would appreciate being introduced to the Asturian Royal family. Which although was a great honor was not always with the best consequences. "I'm truly sorry, your majesty but I don't know where she is right now."  
  
"Don't know where she is?" that was her brother. "How could you not if the two of you are friends, don't you know where she lives?"  
  
"That's not the case exactly." she strained out.  
  
Her brother's forehead creased in thought. "Why not? And while on the subject how is it that you've made a friend without my knowing of it?"  
  
"We rather met spontaneously."  
  
"So where does she live, I wish to bestow my thanks upon her as well, and to meet her. I should enjoy knowing what sort of friend she is, that of my sisters."  
  
"It's really not for me to say?"  
  
"Why are you hiding her so from us?" Millerna demanded. "Is there some secret that she is hiding? For doing the crown such a favor she need not worry all debts will be cancelled for such a favor." She soothed.  
  
Celena turned away from them towards the window. "No that's not it.not it at all."  
  
"Celena." Her brother turned her chin back towards him, so she had to look him in the face. So she couldn't lie. So she'd have to tell. "Celena, where does your friend live?"  
  
She could feel tears start to fill the recess behind her eyelids. "The Mystic Moon."  
  
A gasp was heard from Millerna. "The mystic moon..is it another like Hitomi?" She demanded.  
  
Celena sent her a glare, angry for having to give up information. "I have never met Hitomi remember?" She snapped.  
  
Millerna's eagerness fell along with her smile. "Oh, Celena I'm sorry but it is important."  
  
Allen who had been silent since hearing her confession talked at last. "It is important. Celena is she the one who told you about the Zaibach troops?"  
  
Her head shot up, he had remembered. "Yes."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A couple more weeks passed, during which all the allied kings were summoned and Talayne didn't appear at all. Celena became quite depressed at the notion that Talayne had finally left just as Hitomi had once she had finished a task set out for her. Then the messenger arrived announcing that in the place of the King of Peleny they were sending a Representative of Peleny. 


	10. Victory

Chapter 9  
  
When they finally reached the entrance to the halls though Talayne was not to be seen. She had probably gone invisible to easier disguise herself. They waited a scant few minutes before slipping down the hallway, carefully taking on one room at a time, and dealing with any guards in that particular enclosure before moving on to the next. They were almost one third from the throne room when the alarm sounded that announced they were no longer imprisoned.  
  
With surprise no longer on their side they charged the throne room with five while Allen and Robert, another of the Caeli knights broke off as soon as they realized the king and Princess were not in those rooms.  
  
The entire thing was over fairly fast. The Zaibach soldiers were not as talented with the sword as the Caeli knights, and as soon as they were freed other knights helped turn the odds. The King and Princess were found safe in her room, hidden behind her overturned bed. Celena was quickly given another room to stay in but the story Princess Millerna related back to them proved Talayne's skills when it came to sneaking.  
  
"We were sitting in the servant's quarters tied to the chairs when the door opened silently and this cloaked person came in. The guard hadn't noticed and Father and I were smart enough not to give the person away so they managed to creep up and place a sword to the guard's throat. She, because the voice was clearly that of a woman had us untied fairly quick and we locked them all in there, she braced a chair against the door from behind in a manner I've never seen used before. She then led us along the corridors and had us hide there." Millerna recited thoughtfully.  
  
Celena nodded. That was Talayne alright. Where she had gotten the hood she had no idea but where was her friend now? She had never been. substantial before. Had she gone back? Or was she still here, she hadn't seemed too pleased when it came down to it. But where else had her friend to go?  
  
"Celena, this is a friend of yours?" Millerna inquired.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." She replied politely.  
  
"She is a most daring lady, I should like to meet her immediately." The princess declared.  
  
She stammered slightly, she didn't know when her friend would choose to turn up, or even if she would appreciate being introduced to the Asturian Royal family. Which although was a great honor was not always with the best consequences. "I'm truly sorry, your majesty but I don't know where she is right now."  
  
"Don't know where she is?" that was her brother. "How could you not if the two of you are friends, don't you know where she lives?"  
  
"That's not the case exactly." she strained out.  
  
Her brother's forehead creased in thought. "Why not? And while on the subject how is it that you've made a friend without my knowing of it?"  
  
"We rather met spontaneously."  
  
"So where does she live, I wish to bestow my thanks upon her as well, and to meet her. I should enjoy knowing what sort of friend she is, that of my sisters."  
  
"It's really not for me to say?"  
  
"Why are you hiding her so from us?" Millerna demanded. "Is there some secret that she is hiding? For doing the crown such a favor she need not worry all debts will be cancelled for such a favor." She soothed.  
  
Celena turned away from them towards the window. "No that's not it.not it at all."  
  
"Celena." Her brother turned her chin back towards him, so she had to look him in the face. So she couldn't lie. So she'd have to tell. "Celena, where does your friend live?"  
  
She could feel tears start to fill the recess behind her eyelids. "The Mystic Moon."  
  
A gasp was heard from Millerna. "The mystic moon..is it another like Hitomi?" She demanded.  
  
Celena sent her a glare, angry for having to give up information. "I have never met Hitomi remember?" She snapped.  
  
Millerna's eagerness fell along with her smile. "Oh, Celena I'm sorry but it is important."  
  
Allen who had been silent since hearing her confession talked at last. "It is important. Celena is she the one who told you about the Zaibach troops?"  
  
Her head shot up, he had remembered. "Yes."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A couple more weeks passed, during which all the allied kings were summoned and Talayne didn't appear at all. Celena became quite depressed at the notion that Talayne had finally left just as Hitomi had once she had finished a task set out for her. Then the messenger arrived announcing that in the place of the King of Peleny they were sending a Representative of Peleny. 


End file.
